Remember
by Xovi
Summary: The gods have lost the Giant War, and everyone is missing. Percy has lost his friends and, on the run, doesn't know what to do. When it finally seems like he going to get caught, the Fates take pity on him and send him to another world so that he may live. But since he doesn't know anything about this new world, he'll have to restart. Join him as he ventures this new world.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First, I want to apologize to those who came into this fanfic and saw nothing inside. I** **guess** **I just had to put down this story idea before I forget it( my nickname isn't "Dori" for nothing).**

 **Okay, setting for the story. Giant War ended a few weeks ago, and the gods lost. The Olympians have been captured by Mother Earth and have been thrown into Tartarus. Giants are ruling the world, and Mother Earth** _goes_ **back to sleep in peace. Heroes of Olympus are scattered. No one knows where anyone is, and this story is in the view of our greatest, or was the greatest, hero named Percy Jackson.**

 **I also want to advertise my other story, called "Book 1: Aura of Unification". It is in the Percy Jackson-Kane Chronicles Crossover section. Please review for either one of them!**

 **Disclaimer for all chapters to come: I do not own PJO.**

 **Percy**

Pain. Unimaginable, heart breaking, mind shattering pain. That is the only thing my heart and body has felt for the last few weeks.

Why? Why? Why did this happen? I don't think I've ever done anything as bad to deserve this.

This pain. This unbearable pain started from that cursed war. The pain that I felt _during_ the war was nothing compared to this.

After that cursed war against the giants, I lost everything imaginable. My family: killed by assassination. The gods: thrown in the depths of the pit. My friends: scattered and no way to learn where they are.

The only thing that kept me going was my hope, my light, my love: Annabeth.

When the demigods scattered, Annabeth and I stuck together. We fought against monsters for weeks, looking for our friends. I don't know how or why, but we couldn't find them anywhere.

Eventually, we were caught. The giants were delighted to say the least to have found us. They separated me from Annabeth, and tortured me badly. I didn't want to imagine what they did to her.

After a few weeks of torture, we were brought before the public. There were a few other demigods besides us. We were all tied up, and I knew, that we were in an execution.

I can't explain the pain I felt when I saw my fellow demigods die. They were brought before their parent's opposing giant, and killed in the worst and gruesome ways the giants could come up with.

 _Flashback to the scene_

 _"Ah! It's the highlight time now is it?" boomed the king of the giants._

 _Monsters around the arena roared with excitement and glee. Giants all around were laughing, carrying the heads of their dead victims in their hands. I was tied up so tightly that a few of my ribs had broken. I was beaten to the point that I couldn't be beaten any more. The only reason I was alive was because the giants kept pouring nectar on me to keep me around until it was my time for the show._

 _I felt a hard, large hand grab me tightly, and I felt a few more ribs breaking. I winced in pain, but only winced. The past few weeks, I had been through too much pain. A few ribs breaking was nothing._

 _The giant holding me, Polybotes, grinned widely. "I have destroyed my counter part, Neptune! There is no one that can stop me from taking control of the ocean now! But, oh no! The great Percy Jackson might stop me!" he yelled in mocking fear._

 _The monsters around the arena laughed and howled. I glared at them, my eyes full of hate. I hate being mocked and laughed at. A few monsters quieted down, and others growled, being slightly intimidated by my glare._

 _"Percy Jackson!" Polybotes roared. I winced at the large sound. He was a bit too loud, and considering that he was yelling right next to my ear, it was near painful. "You are the strongest demigod I have ever seen. I will admit! But!" he roared, raising me up into the air. "No matter how strong you are for a demigod, you cannot out power the gods! And we giants! We are stronger than the gods!" All monsters around the arena roared in agreement and excitement._

 _"Therefore, your quest to stop us was doomed even before it started! The Fates themselves could not save you right now!" he laughed loudly. Porphyrion, sitting on a golden throne at the top of the stadium, grinned at the sight. And even worse than everything that was happening, Annabeth was watching in tears, completely tied up. I wanted to say something, but as soon as I tried to take breath in, my ribs turned into lava, and I could only cough up blood._

 _"Now!" he dropped me. I felt my body fall to the ground. I was barely conscience at this point. I vaguely saw a large shadow, blocking out the shallow light. I closed my eyes, a lone tear falling slowly down my bruised cheek._ 'I'm sorry.' _I thought, for the last time._

 _"It is time for the death of-"_

 _End of Flashback_

That is all I remember before I blacked out.

To think about what happened then, and what happened after, is painful. But the choice I had to make after all this was the hardest thing I ever did.

-Right after blacking out-

"Perseus Jackson" a soft, raspy voice called.

I opened my eyes, blinking. All I saw white. Everything was white. Well, there really is nothing, but looking into every direction, all I could see was white.

I looked down at myself, staring at my body in amazement. I was in perfect shape. My clothes were clean, and my skin wasn't bruised, which was the first time in a long time.

"Perseus Jackson." called the voice again. I looked around, but saw nothing. I couldn't help but feel the mysterious energy all around me. It felt powerful, more powerful than anything I had ever felt. But the energy felt neutral; I couldn't sense any evil or good in it. It felt... in a word, perfect.

"Perseus Jackson." called the voice, _again_. I looked around again, feeling slightly weird. "Who's there!" I called out. All this powerful energy flowing around me made me feel dizzy, as if my body was having a hard time adapting to the new environment. I nearly tripped over my own shoes, which would have been stupid, considering that there was nothing to trip over.

"I am." answered the voice. This time, the voice didn't resonate from everywhere, and actually came from behind me. I turned around to see two figures standing a few meters away from me. Both looked nearly alike, but one was female and one was male. They were dressed in white and gold uniforms, and had swords strapped on their sides.

"Who are you?" I asked. As the man opened his mouth to speak, I closed my eyes and turned my head. "Wait, no no no." I had to ask the more important question. "Am... I dead?" I asked, scared of the answer. The Underworld had been overrun by the giants and Hades had lost control of who dies. So, there was technically no such thing as death. But, the giants had to get rid of there enemies and prisoners some way, so they decided to make weapons that destroys the very existence of anything.

The man smiled. "No, hero. At least, no yet." he said calmly. I looked at him weirdly. Not yet? That means...

I drew my sword, Riptide, and got into defensive stance, eyeing the two figures warily.

The man smiled, but there was no happiness behind his expression. He was handsome, having pure black eyes and brownish red hair. "Your time was to be up a long time later. As long and hard your life has been, we have rewarded your life to be longer than any demigod." he said, and drew his sword. I eyed it, but he didn't do anything with it. He brought it close to his face, and looked into the sword, as if mesmerized.

"But alas, the Fates have gone into hiding, and now the reward that we were trying to give has been taken away." he went on, as he sheathed sword back. "I do not actually care if your world goes under the care of the giants. But, what I do care is about the neutral balance of powers. And if I and to control that balance, I need my Fates."

I grit my teeth. No one can speak this casually about the Fates without having the same or higher power than them. Basically, my sword wouldn't do anything to them. So I did what was the obvious choice.

I tested the theory.

"Who are y-" I was asking when the woman interrupted. She rolled her eyes. "Pargos. Stop being dramatic, it's annoying." she complained. She turned to face me. Her face was beautiful, having soft and delicate features. Her hair was really long (down-to-the-floor-long) and the color was dusty gold. "To make a long and descriptive story short, he wants to ask if you want a second life, since you can't live as long as we planned to make you live. The downside on this option is that you get sent a to a entirely new world and we don't tell you anything about it. The other choice is that you go back to where you were, about to be executed, and die there." she spoke very bluntly and quickly.

My jaw dropped.

'Pargos', looking flabbergasted, tried to stop the woman, and dramatically failed in doing so. "If you're smart, you'll choose the obvious option." she went on. 'Also, in case you choose the right option, we have a mission for you. We need you to train in that world. Get powerful enough to take down the giants. When your ready, we'll send you back. Don't worry, we'll keep your friends safe from harm while your training. And when you go back, we need you to find the Fates, because without the Fates, we can't make sure you win."

She took in a very needed deep breath. "Wrapping everything up, we want you to get powerful, win the giants, and get back the Fates. Especially that last one. Got it?" she crossed her arms. I blinked. A whole lot of big information just suddenly came into my brain and was taking a while to adjust.

Pargos looked at me apologetically after glaring at the woman. "Sorry, Perseus. My _colleague-"_ "Wife." "-is a very informal woman." he murmured.

He brightened. "Well, I hope you understood what my wife is suggesting. And I am sorry but I need your immediate answer since time is against us. Will you choose this new possibly dangerous life that we give to you for one sole purpose: to get powerful? Or will you go back to your present old life, and die with everyone whom you know? And please consider the fact that in this new life, we cannot stop all the troubles you face and you will be on your own." he said. He looked at me, almost begging me to help him.

I gulped.

 **So! First chapter down. Like it? Don't like it? Please review!**

 **Until next chapter, Xovi out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy

Well… that's that. That lady was the first all-powerful being that I've seen who actually acts human.

Anyway, back to the scene I saw.

 _-Flash-_

 _I gulped._

I wasn't sure what they saying, and as a person with some experience with powerful beings, there was probably a big picture behind the small pixel they wanted me to paint, and at this point I wasn't sure if that picture was for good or bad.

The air was making me dizzier and dizzier, but I had the state of mind to realize the seriousness of the situation. I was to live a new world full of who knows what, or I was to go back to the world I knew, and cease to exist.

Pondering much for such an obvious decision? At that point I was pretty much ready to die, and the fact of a new world… it scared me. Yeah, I'm Percy Jackson, killer of Titans, Saviour of Olympus, and all those other titles. Those were all titles, and titles only. I wouldn't have been able to do any of those things without help, and I definitely was pretty scared doing all those feats.

Scared? Fine, pretty darn terrified.

I knew my answer. I had to survive. Annabeth, my friends, and my family all depended on it. I knew which choice to pick, but looking at the couple's unnerving gold eyes, I felt intimidated and pressured. Their presence was wafting power, and I couldn't stand the dizziness at this point.

"I…" I faltered upon trying to speak. Shaking my head, I realized it was much harding speaking than thinking.

The woman raised an eyebrow at my difficulties, and after a moment, slightly smiled. "Pargos, our presence is too disturbing for the boy to concentrate. I think he knows what to do though." She waved at me, and turned around to leave. At the same moment, I felt my dizziness fade, and the pressure around me seemingly dispersed. "You can't go going around reading anyone's mind! It could kill them! How many times have I told you!" Pargos exclaimed pointing his finger, quite stern. She smirked at him. "Honey, don't you see he's alive? He is strong. Stronger than you'd expected, anyway." She disappeared in a brilliant flash of light, leaving Pargos pointing awkwardly at open space.

Pargos scratched his head. "One would guess a couple thousand years would be enough to understand a woman." he sighed. He turned to me with a smile, though, looking full of hope. "I understand that our presence may be uncomfortable. I apologize for that. According to my wife, you have chosen to live the new world. You will not remember everything, but in time, you will get your memory back. Remember your purpose. I wish you the best of luck, Perseus Jackson." he raised his hand, and paused for a moment. He smile wavered for a second before grinning again. After that, he did something that alarmed me for a second.

He drew his sword and said "I give you my wife's blessing, the Blessing of Destruction."

I was about to find the blessing name a little odd until I saw him raised his sword straight up, light gleaming off its side. Big, flashy swords tend to interrupt your thoughts like that. I stood, completely frozen. I hadn't been able to move after the woman had left, and I wasn't entirely sure if the man had noticed this fact. I could only watch as he stabbed straight through my heart with the sword, which was the moment I promptly lost my consciousness.

 _-Now-_

This is all I remember for now. The guy did say that I wouldn't remember everything, so I'm not entirely sure if this is everything I experienced, or not. But anyway, I'm in a 'new world' now.

I was standing in what seems like a bubble prison. Bubble prison? I've been through many things called weird and I still can't come up with a way to define what it was. A rainbow-ish transparent force field thing. In a way, it's a similar experience to the pearls that my father gave me for the Underworld when I was twelve, except I wasn't moving at all. In fact, I was floating perfectly still in the middle of nowhere.

Around me was a lush rainforest, full of giant trees and thick vines. The ground is dry, though, unlike a rainforest. It was also had a few of the biggest mushrooms that I had ever seen. I was kinda hoping to see a edible fruit of a similar size, but to no avail. Strangely, I couldn't hear any animal noises, or any noises in general. I tried moving around, finding no luck moving my seemingly invincible bubble. Well, at least there weren't any monsters lurking around for a demigod dinner in sight.

I didn't even _say_ those words when a monster appeared in front of me.

Out of the lush forest, about 50 meters to my front, a giant, sand-colored scorpion appeared. I flipped out Riptide from my pocket, only to notice again I was still in the bubble.

"Uhhh… nice little scorpion? Easy boy" I tried. I was terrible with most animals, and scorpions were not on my list of friendly ones. The closest scorpion I got to was at Camp Half-Blood, and the thing had liked me enough to consider me for dinner.

Why did the rainforest have no rivers? Geez, tell me when you find out.

The scorpion hissed at me in response, clacking its red pincers in a way that seemed to say ' _Yessssss freeee foooood'._ Well, so much for being on the friendly list. The scorpion came charging at me with alarming speed, its tail arched backwards like a catapult.

I was about to yell or at least try to seem scary when suddenly, the scorpion stopped in its tracks. It screeched in alarm, turned away, and scuttled away faster than it had come charging, which was a little funny to see. My brain kicked in a little later when I realised it hadn't run away from me.

"Yaargh!" a nasty voice gnarled.

"What the…?" I turned around, looking for the source of whatever had saved my life. What I saw made me blink. The owner of the voice was… a small green goblin.

There were three goblins total behind me, all wearing a skull shoulder pad. Two standing with bows and arrows, and one with a dagger on a white eyed hyena. The rider had an eyepatch, a mohawk, and in general looked like he had a bad day. They were all about a head smaller than Coach Hedge, but definitely looked as bloodthirsty as the coach.

"Eid ro d'log ruoy soo evig! Yrebbor a si sit!" the rider snarled. I blinked. "Umm.. no disrespect, man, but I kinda failed my Goblin Language Arts class, darn it. So unfortunate, huh?" I said, realizing my strategy of stalling-until-I-find-a-real-strategy wouldn't work if the language didn't work. I had to come up with an idea fast, or this conversation wouldn't last much longer.

The goblin narrowed his eyes, snarling menacingly. "Eid uoy doog evah ton ode uoy fie! Crow ton liw leps d'leihs ruoy." he bellowed. He raised his dagger and threw it a me with lightning speed. To my surprise, it slashed through my safety bubble as if it weren't there at all. I barely had time to raise my sword to block the dagger, and was surprised at how powerful the goblin's throw was. I dropped onto the ground, feeling a little weird at the feeling of land.

The goblins gave me no time to recover. The two other goblins began to shoot at me with their bows with cracking speed, forcing me to duck for cover behind a big tree. I cursed when I realized I couldn't taunt the leader into fighting me by himself. I was outnumbered, out grounded, and out of options except for a frontal assault.

Hmmm. This situation sounds familiar.

I decided to wait until they approached. I was at a disadvantage at long range, so I needed to bait at least one of them out, giving a me a fair fight. I climbed a little up the tree as silently as I could, and waited. I peeked over a branch, and saw one archer coming forward silently on the right side of the tree. I tensed, as he started to come around the tree. As a diversion, I took off my shoe and threw on the far right side of the tree just as the archer approached. I jumped down, wielding Riptide in a deadly arc as soon as the goblins attention was diverted. The guy didn't know what hit him, and neither did his companions. As soon as my sword connected with him, he broke into grey stones.

The other archer bellowed in outrage at the sight of his fallen archer. He threw his bow away and charged at me with a dagger, yelling such emotional words I didn't really need to know his language to understand what he was saying.

The rider yelled at the archer, no doubt something like 'don't be stupid', but the archer didn't seem to care. He charged at me and stabbed wildly, which I easily sidestepped and counter striked, and he broke into stones as well.

I turned to the rider, who seemed more ugly than before. It appeared the angrier he got, the more he wrinkled his face. The amount of wrinkles on his face almost reminded me of Phineas, and wasn't such a pretty sight to see.

"Well, it's just you and me now." I flipped my sword. "Shall we dance?" I taunted. I had noticed that the hyena would be a problem in one-on-one combat, and needed to take it out first. Easiest way to crash a car is when it's moving on its own.

"Tat rof yap liw!" he raged. He drew out another dagger, and charged.

This time, I was ready. I faked jumping and rolled to the side as he jumped to meet my charge. As he flew by, I slashed upward at the hyena, and it broke into sand with a howl of pain. The goblin tumbled to the ground from the momentum of the jump and got up, winded.

At this point, the goblin looked so angry he looked like he would turn red. As soon as he got his footing, he charged, yelling incomprehensible words at rapid fire concession. He stabbed at me, and I sidestepped and countered. He ducked under my attack easily, and jab at my legs. Barely dodging, I jumped up and landed on his head, knocking him to the ground. I wielded Riptide at his head, but he managed to blocked my strike midway, barely holding his ground as I pressured his blade.

I was about to feint to the side, when I heard voices coming from the woods. I couldn't take my focus off, or I would lose the goblin. I released my hold suddenly and spun my strike to the opposite direction. It would've ended the fight, but as I spun, something blocked my strike midway. I turned around, a little annoyed with the onslaught of appearances. "Woah, there. Relax traveler."

I turned to see a tall, black-suited teenager. He had black hair, outfit, shoes, eyes, everything. Underneath, I would bet he was wearing black underwear. He held a thin black sword, which he was using to block my sword from any movement. He was handsome; not a manly, rugged way, but a soft, beautiful way. He looked bored, as if he had better places to be.

"I hope you don't mind, but you're wanted at my headquarters for trespassing territory." he said, as if he was forced to say those words.

I eyed him, not sure how to react with the whole territory business and whether to take him seriously or not. "And if I don't want to?" I tested, feeling riled at the moment.

He sighed, as if he heard that line too many times. "Or I have to kill you on the spot, which would force me to write a file on this matter _personally_ , which I would piss me off quite a bit. If you come to the hearing, at least you can live up until then, right? That and I wouldn't write your file, so win-win." He disarmed me so fast, I felt a dejavu of the moment I challenged Chrysaor. I was shocked. But the real problem was, I was able to see how Chrysaor had disarmed me. _My eyes hadn't been able to follow this teen's movement_.

"So, let's not make this a personal matter, shall we?" He narrowed his eyes, and he seemingly teleported. I turned around and saw him with a pile of rocks falling at his feet.

He pointed his sword at me, then to the lighter parts of the woods. "After you."

 **AN: I'm a student, so I won't be able to upload often. Continuing this from time to time. Please comment! Any good or bad reviews are everything to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth

Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I almost died, again, but I'm fine now. I think.

Too casual of a start? I guess we should get right into business, then.

Flashback to the scene

 _I watched helplessly as Polybotes snatched up Percy like a ragdoll and lifted him into the air. Polybotes grinned, looking fully amused. "I have destroyed my counterpart, Neptune! There is no one that can stop me from taking control of the ocean now! But, oh no! The great Percy Jackson might stop me!" he yelled in mocking fear._

 _The monsters around the arena laughed and howled. I felt hate rolling off me like waves. Percy hates being humiliated. As I watched, Percy sent a murderous glare at the crowd, eyes shattered. The monsters quieted down a little, feeling a slightly intimidated, growling and hissing in response. Even I flinched from the sight of his glare._

 _"Percy Jackson!" Polybotes roared. "You are the strongest demigod I have ever seen. I will admit! But!" he roared, raising Percy higher up into the air. "No matter how strong you are for a demigod, you cannot out power the gods! And we giants! We are stronger than the gods!" All monsters around the arena roared in agreement and excitement._

 _"Therefore, your quest to stop us was doomed even before it started! The Fates themselves could not save you right now!" he laughed loudly. Porphyrion, sitting on a golden throne at the top of the stadium, grinned at the sight. I could only watch with tears, praying desperately to any god I could think for help. However, the rational part of me knew my prayers were far from heard; the gods were no more._

 _"Now!" he dropped Percy. He dropped to ground, motionless but alive. He was beaten, broken, and alone. I shouted out with all my strength, but my voice was muffled by my gag and the roar of the monsters. I closed my eyes, my world falling to crumbles._

 _"It is time for the death of Percy Jack-" he stopped abruptly. Monsters' roars went from triumphant to confused wails. I barely had the courage to look up. When I did though, I was shocked to the bone._

 _Percy was nowhere to be seen._

 _Above where Percy was supposed to be, Polybotes was standing still, trident raised in midair, quivering. He looked like he was barely containing his rage, and didn't look anywhere near thinking of holding it in. The monsters around the stadium didn't seem any better, roaring and howling in confused disappointment._

 _My eyes closed again crying, relief flooding over me like an emotional wave. At the current moment, it was hard to tell if it was a good thing or bad thing that he disappeared, but at least there was a chance of him being alive. That was all I needed._

 _Polybotes lost control and bellowed in his rage, "WHERE IS HE!" It was so loud, the ground trembled as he roared. Most monsters fell silent at his gruesome cry, and some panicked and fled as basilisks fell from his head and began to slither around._

 _Porphyrion looked calm and collected, but his expression was ice cold. He appeared to be judging what to make of the situation. He stood up, and Polybotes calmed down a bit, just enough to the point where he wasn't causing a magnitude 4 earthquake.  
"The Fates want to play a game of fetch, it seems." he said, his demeanor causing the entire stadium to fall completely silent. He opened his hand and examined it, and slowly, he closed it into a fist. Porphyrion seemed frustrated with the fact that Fates existed at all. "Although I am not in the mood to play their pitiful games, I will oblige." _

_He turned to the shadows behind him. "Thoon!" he summoned. The nasty, old giant appeared from the darkness, holding a scythe, which looked much like a meat cleaver.  
"The Fates were thought to have gone into hiding forever." he said, cold disappointment dripping from his words. "I will give you a chance to redeem yourself. Summon them, and do what you were born to do. Fail me, and you fail your reason to exist" He commanded. Thoon shuffled back into the darkness, bowing his head._

 _"Polybotes. I know that you have waited long for the demigod's death. I suppose that you can wait a little longer, can you not?" he asked, but it wasn't a question. Porphyrion didn't like the situation, but he knew that if Polybotes exploded his rage here and now, nothing good would come of it._

 _Polybotes's eye twitched in great irritation. He almost looked ready to challenge Porphyrion's orders, and was on the verge of doing so. But in the end, after a what seemed like a battle with himself, Polybotes narrowly got a hold of himself. He looked away from the throne. "I suppose so, my lord." He growled. He marched out of the stadium and down towards the underground prisons, his basilisks hissing and slithering at his heels._

 _I couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment when Polybotes kept his cool against Porphyrion. If the two giants fought, neither giant would come out in great conditions._

 _The mood in the stadium was no longer lively or bustling anymore. Most of the monsters were fearful of the giant's temper, and were on the verge of scattering. Porphyrion growled, his afternoon entertainment spoiled. He was enjoying himself just a moment ago, but now, he was in no mood for the gleeful execution of demigods. Obviously, neither was the crowd._

 _Porphyrion brought out his new gold staff, Praedo. Praedo was a gruesome weapon. It was a twenty foot long staff designed with the pattern of a dragon and made of Imperial Gold, collected directly from the Temple of Jupiter. It was enchanted to destroy the very being of a person, capable of obliterating both the body and the soul. It was the very weapon known to have sent the gods to Tartarus, forever unforming. He slammed his staff into the ground, and sunk deep into the depths of the earth. The monsters growled and murmured as they shuffled out, complaining and hissing at each other. I realized that I would live, and I gave a sigh of relief. Not that I'm looking forward to it, but the giants won't kill me quietly. Unless it's a public execution, they would torture me, but they wouldn't kill me._

 _The a couple of dracaenae guards hauled me up and started dragging me to the dungeons. I winced as they gripped the tight ropes held around me. I coughed, spilling a fair amount of fresh blood on my already blood drenched Camp Halfblood shirt. It was long since the shirt had been bright, strong orange. Now, it was tattered and faded, mostly blotted with blood colored stains._

 _As I was being dragged, I was calculating the possibilities of what might've happened to Percy. I was about to make a list of all the possible immortals that could have done it, when there was a surprised screech from the dracaenae, and I felt the grip on my binds disappear. I fell to the ground softly, but I fell face first, so I was in no position to tell what was happening._

" _Uhhhh.." I hadn't said a word in weeks, and trying to make a sound felt like I was trying to spit out my lungs. It silent around me, which was ominous considering the fact that dracaenae are always making sounds. I tried to get up, and failed as my leg muscles burned at my futile attempt._

" _Stay down." a low, deep voice spoke. I turned my eyes to try and locate the voice's owner, because the voice wasn't any I recognized. But alas, I was facedown on the ground, and my vision was limited since I couldn't turn. "You should've died, but your life screams that it won't. I respect that kind of strength." the voice mused. My sight turned as a pair of silver tipped black boots walked into my line of vision._

" _Well, that's unfortunate." The voice actually showed concern this time. "I'm impressed you held onto your sanity with that curse on you. I guess that these demigods do have powers after all." The figure made no attempt to help me, though, or notice the fact that the dracaenae had notice their fallen comrades and had begun to screech at each other and sound the alarm._

" _Get-" I stopped mid-sentence to tend to the eruption in my lungs, trying nourish the pain. "Oh, I wouldn't talk if I were you." the voice warned. "That particular curse… well, it doesn't agree with talking, or living, in general."_

" _Well, let's get out of here. Personally, I feel this place is a little unclean for my taste." Those were the last words I heard before I felt myself losing consciousness._

-Back to present-

I woke in a hospital bed, feeling warmth and comfort for the first time in what felt like forever. The warmness of the blankets and the softness of the pillow was so comforting, I felt like I was in a dream. But I knew it wasn't, because my throat still hurt like I was dying, and my body felt as stiff as a board.

So it wasn't a dream. Okay. Then, where was Percy?

Millions of thoughts swam through my head, mostly concerns about Percy. I knew I should be worrying about myself, but the fact that Percy had disappeared again was hard to take in, and made me feel like punching the immortal that took Percy in the face, whoever it may be.

'Focus, Annabeth' I said to myself. I took a moment of concentration and attempted to get up cautiously, and surprisingly, I felt almost no pain at all. I stared at my moving arms for a moment, amazed at the feeling of no pain. I supported my body against the wall behind me using my wobbling arms. Although they didn't hurt, my arms still felt like they were made of jelly.

I took a moment and examined my surroundings. I was lying in a simple white sheet bed, and around me was a wooden room. It looked much like an attic. It was definitely a little cleaner than the average one, but was still filled with boxes like any storage room would be. I usually hate attics, mostly because there is a high possibility that there are spiders. The place vaguely reminded me of the Big House, where the old Oracle used to be for years.

There was old lamp beside me on a dusty stand, and the room was filled with white and gold banners. In the opposite corner, there was a small shed that seemed to be filled with weapons of all sorts. The triangular window on the side wall was open, showing a clear blue sky and letting in a bright ray of sunshine. It was nice and all, but this wasn't familiar territory. I was in an unfamiliar, possibly unfriendly territory with no support and no backup rescue team.

Okay, this is familiar.

I got up from the bed, feeling light and painless for the first time in weeks. I stretched my arms and legs, groaning a little at the relieving clicks and snaps. _Okay, first things first._ I thought. _Get the essentials_. I looked around and went to the shed in the corner. The shed was small and couldn't contain the amount of weapons shoved in it. I dug through the shed, looking for anything useful. I took a pocket lighter, a small mirror, and a sheathed dagger small enough to strap to my side.

Normally, I would make a secure plan on how to get out, but having no information about where I was wasn't a helpful factor. "Well, no plan." I murmured to myself. "Then, improvisable approach." I went to the bed and started to tie the sheets into a rope. Just to be sure, I made a considerably long one (around fifty feet long) and went to the window. I took a look outside the window, and I immediately felt homesick.

Outside was a small village constructed of mostly medieval architecture. Brown houses lined the streets, and alarmingly, a few monsters were going back and forth between the buildings, carrying luggage. There was a line of trees in the background, and carriages pulled by horses strolling through the streets. Overall, it kinda reminded me of New Rome, except the monster bit.

Shaking off my homesickness, I tied my makeshift rope against the nearest pillar and tied it firmly. After checking its stability a few times, I turned back and went to the door, satisfied.

As I approached the door, I felt my senses tingling, as if the tip of my fingers were being electrocuted. Almost against my will, I rushed to the door and stood behind it. "What the-" My words were cut off as the door slowly opened. I clapped my hand over my mouth.

"Where'd she-" a low grumbling voice muttered. After a moment, the voice got loud. "SIR ARGON! SHE"S GONE! SHE"S GONE! SHE"S CLIMBED OUT THE WINDOW!" the grumbling voice bellowed. The door slammed close. I was left holding my hand over my mouth for a few moments.

"This is going be a long day" I sighed.

 **So, new chapter. I'm trying my best to update. Please review, good or bad. Thanks for reading. Xovi**


End file.
